Who Slept On The Couch?
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Tony and Ziva In Paris ... a one shot inspired by "Jet Lag" Of course!


**No infringment intended. **

**NCIS **

**Spoiler: Jet Lag ... I know I've done Jet Lag before, but I saw it again on USA and couldn't get this off my mind ... hope you enjoy it!**

**_

* * *

_Who Slept On The Couch?**

**

* * *

**

Tony walked through the door, kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on the floor. "Ah, Paree … can you smell the Romance, Zivaah?"

Ziva, rolling her eyes, replies. "The only thing I can smell is your feet!"

"Tip the Concierge, will you, Ziva? I'm going to take a shower before we hit the sites."

"We?"

"Oui."

Ziva handed the gentleman his tip and began to unpack only her essentials … they wouldn't be there long. She noticed that there is only one bed in the room. While Tony was taking his shower, she ran down to the front desk to request another room … there were no rooms available.

Back in their room, Tony, now out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, notices the same thing. _Hmm … this isn't good, she's gonna make me sleep on the couch, my back aches just thinking about it. Where did she go?_

He heard the door to their suite slam. "Damn it McGee … who made these arrangements? Was it Tony … did he do this on purpose? YOU? I haven't even forgiven you for not destroying those photographs of me in California yet … and now this! McGee when I get back to the States, _**I **_will choose what testicle you can live without!" With that, she slammed her phone shut and ran right into the towel clad Tony.

"Whoa, whoa there little Missy … why are you going to de-ball the Probie … what did he do now?"

"Did you not notice that there is only one bed in our hotel room, Tony?"

"Oh … I noticed, Zivaaahhhh!"

"I get the bed! … BY - MY - SELF!"

"Well now, technically, I am the Senior Agent and I should get the bed, Zivaahh."

"I am a lady and you should be a gentleman."

"I should be, but I _**do**_ have a bad back and the couch would make it hard for me to protect the person that we were sent out here to escort back to the States, Zivahhh! … You know, if my back was hurting because of a lumpy couch. _He starts to pout_. We **_could_** share the bed … draw a line right down the middle."

"Can you behave yourself, Tony?"

"Can **_you_**, Zivahhhh?"

Ziva once again rolls her eyes at him. "I think I can manage, Tony."

Tony lifts his chin and tilts his head slightly as if to say … _we'll see, Zivahh!_

After a few hours of off time site seeing and dinner, they head back to their room … it was time for bed.

Tony, being the gentleman that he was, wore long pajama pants to bed, not his usual, nothing. Ziva, on the other hand, wore a very stylish nightgown … very sexy, very Parisian. Tony was not going to let her get to him. He lay on his back with his hands clasped tight behind his head. He closed his eyes and thought about Paris, the city of romance and wished she knew how he felt about her. For now he was just happy that their friendship was healing, that fences were mending and they could actually lie next to each other without fear of death.

Ziva knew that Tony's feelings for her had changed over the years, what she hadn't realized, was that hers for him had changed as well. She found herself inching closer and closer to him, until finally she was facing him and had swung her arm around him. She disguised the move as a stretch. _Ah … the old movie theater move … _Tony thought. He moved under her arm.

"Oh, sorry, Tony … I'm used to having the bed to myself … did I wake you?"

"No, not asleep yet … you can stretch out, I don't mind. Go ahead, use me as a pillow."

Ziva snuggled her head up onto Tony's chest and wrapped her body tight against his. _Oh God … he feels so good! When did I start to feel this way about him? _"Is this okay? I hope you don't mind, if you do, I'll move back onto my side." _Oh God please don't!_

"NO! I mean, this is fine, I was a little bit cold … your body feels good against mine … _sooo good! _You're keeping me nice and toasty, Ziva." _I'm on fire, Zivahh!_

"Okay, then, if you don't mind." She nuzzles her nose into his neck, igniting his flame even more_._

Tony loses it. He rolls her over onto her back and looks deeply into her eyes … "What are you trying to do to me, Zivahh!"

"Get your attention, Toneey!"

He kisses her long and hard. "You have my attention, Zivahh! Now what do you want to do with it?"

"Not behave."

**Charles De Gaulle Airport Flight 7309**

"He's cute, come on, tell me the truth, the two of you are more than partners, right?"

"What? Who? Me and Tony, noooo … we **_are_** just partners."

"Oh come on … not even once?"

"No, not once … no!" She wasn't lying about that.

Tony was listening and grinning.

"I thought I heard him say you shared a room."

"I slept on the couch."

"_**You **_slept on the couch?"

"He has a bad back, if I didn't take the couch he would have pouted all the way home."

Tony glanced back at her, he had already told McGee that **_he_** slept on the couch when he called into Vance. _We better get our stories straight before we see Gibbs … I think he'll give me more than a head slap._

… _And he'll send __**me**__ back to Tel Aviv! _

They were already reading each other's thoughts, then again, they were **_more_** than partners.

_

* * *

_Reviews appreciated ~ thanks for reading! ~ Judy


End file.
